The present invention relates generally to prosthetic devices and more particularly to prosthetic devices having flexing and shock absorbing capabilities for use in vigorous activities, such as atheletics and the like.
Amputees have many problems participating in active sports. For example, a person with a conventional hook type prosthetic hand ordinarily cannot participate in contact sports. There is a danger of causing physical trauma to the amputee's severed limb from the shock associated with physical contact. There is also a danger that the rigid hook will cause injury to others. Participation in sports such as gymnastics which require the use of the hands for balance is made difficult or impossible due to the fact that conventional prosthetic hands are not shaped to provide a stable platform. Additionally, conventional prosthetic hands are not capable of sufficient flexing to absorb shock and accomodate the rotation of the gymnast's hand relative to his or her arm during gymnastic maneuvers. Another problem relating to most sporting activities is the inability of existing prosthetic devices to store and release energy in a useful manner. Most existing prosthetic devices employ a cable system which is somewhat cumbersome and restricts the function, coordination, and timing necessary for athletics.